Egoísta
by ddeiSmile
Summary: (PWP): —… Hikaru —desvió su rostro—, no digas algo así en ésta situación. No me mientas.


Naruto Copyright Bisco Hatori.  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: Slash«lime.

* * *

><p><strong>Egoísta<strong>

* * *

><p>El respirar de ambos chocaba contra sus pulmones de forma acelerada, igual que sus corazones, latiendo al unísono, mientras el mayor guiaba sus cuerpos hacia aquél mullido mueble, empujándole, sometiendo su perfecto cuerpo.<p>

Kaoru cayó, arqueándose mientras despedía un suave gemido que tensó cada uno de los músculos de Hikaru, logrando hacerle delirar e impacientarse.

—Hace frío —suspiró, estirando sus brazos mientras un fuerte sonrojo maquillaba sus tersos pómulos.

Entendió aquellas palabras y sonrió, consciente de que él también se sentía impaciente, deseoso de sentirlo en toda su extensión.

Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre el de su gemelo y de la misma forma sus dedos le recorrieron con cuidado el muslo desnudo, empujando cada vez más aquella tela que estorbaba para su cometido. La suave piel tembló ante el contacto y aquello le hizo sonreír, mas no de forma exterior, su semblante permaneció impasible mientras la izquierda aferraba con fuerza aquél mentón tan parecido al suyo. Las manos de Kaoru seguían rodeando su cuello, haciendo presión para que dejara caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo, mientras le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas. Tentándolo. Enloqueciéndolo.

Los labios de Kaoru, suavemente mojados, le llamaban con desesperación y él estuvo a punto de contestarles, hambriento por el calor que su aliento dejaba escapar, deseando probarlo con su propia lengua, recorrerlo, succionarlo.

_Amarlo_.

—Te amo —susurró.

Los ojos color ámbar se abrieron a más no poder. Hikaru pudo sentir los latidos de su gemelo acelerarse y aquello produjo lo mismo en su cuerpo. Porque ellos eran uno. Porque sentían lo que el otro sentía.

—… Hikaru —desvió su rostro—, no digas algo así en ésta situación. No me mientas —pidió mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, permitiendo que los brazos de su hermano enterraran su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas de Kaoru, permitiéndose a sí mismo pegar su ingle a la del menor mientras sus rostros se acercaban de forma peligrosa.

—¿Por qué dices algo así, Kaoru? —preguntó. El menor jadeó ante el tono sensual de su hermano. Ronco y profundo—. Créeme cuando digo que te amo.

—No podría —rebatió de inmediato—, porque algún día te irás de mi lado y yo seguiré amándote, creyendo en esas palabras —susurró, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad.

Hikaru bufó, molesto, apretándolo más contra sí en un abrazo posesivo. Kaoru escondió su rostro en aquél pecho desnudo.

—Te demostraré que te amo —gruñó.

Aquello causó que el menor cerrara sus ojos. Se repitió que sin importar el qué, aceptaría, por aquél momento, el amor que Hikaru le estaba entregando y aún con algo de temor, besó la piel de su hermano para después lamerla con suavidad. Aquello consiguió que Hikaru suspirara profundamente.

—¿Se siente bien, Hikaru? —preguntó, inocentemente.

—Sí —suspiró, moviendo el cuerpo de su hermano con una facilidad pasmosa—. Ahora déjame saborearte.

Kaoru cerró ambos ojos cuando la diestra de Hikaru acarició sus cabellos, retirándolos con suavidad de su frente donde depositó un suave y casto beso. El mayor le escuchó suspirar y aquello le inicito a alzar sus caderas, logrando que éste se arqueara. El pelirrojo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y con sensualidad Hikaru lamió su cuello, deslizando su mano por su abdomen.

—Ah… Hikaru...

—Rechazada.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que Hikaru separó sus labios de aquella tersa piel.

—¿Eh? —gruñó— ¿por qué es rechazada? —gritó sin soltar a su hermano.

Kyouya no se inmutó, simplemente esperó unos segundos para finalmente alzar la vista y seguida de ésta su bolígrafo, señalando tras de si. Solo entonces los Hitachiin se dieron cuenta de los inconscientes cuerpos —envueltos en un vestido amarillo— que se ubicaban no sólo tras Kyouya, sino tras un Tamaki hecho piedra, una Haruhi azul y un Morinozuka que trataba de tapar los oídos y ojos de Honey-senpai.

Kaoru suspiró aburrido, llamando la atención de Hikaru, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en Haruhi.

—¿Puedes dejarme respirar, Hikaru? —gruñó.

El gemelo frunció el ceño, reflejando un suave dolor en su mirada.

Tras sentir el peso alejarse de su cuerpo, Kaoru se terminó de levantar, acomodando mejor el kimono que portaba. _Otro_ de los regalos de su madre y que sin duda había emocionado a Hikaru.

—Kaoru —susurró Haruhi, al ver la expresión dolida del mayor—, no te molestes porque no se aceptó la propuesta creo que sus otras actuaciones son…

El aludido pasó de largo, ignorándola por completo y aquello molestó a Hikaru y enfureció Tamaki, quien gritó el nombre del Hitachiin, despertando así al grupo de _fans_ que observaron con sorpresa aquella actuación ante Haruhi y aquello tampoco fue del agrado de Hikaru

Kyouya suspiró.

—Todos deberíamos calmarnos.

Hikaru no dijo más, estaba demasiado fastidiado como seguir en aquella habitación, no tanto por el rechazo de su nueva propuesta, sino por el rumbo que había tomado aquella actuación. Sus pies se movieron como imanes en dirección a su hermano.

_«Te amo»_

_«No me mientas»_

Kaoru ya le esperaba en la habitación de ambos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tomando su brazo para refugiarlo en su pecho.

El menor respiró con suavidad, acurrucándose contra su hermano mientras asentía. Sintiéndose cansado de aquella farsa. Sus ojos se humedecieron y en un intento por evitar aquella demostración ridícula de sentimientos estiró sus brazos para abrazar al Hitachiin, restregando su rostro contra su recién puesta camisa.

Hikaru interpretó aquello como una disculpa muda y no pudo evitar el sonreír. Sumergidos en aquél silencio Kaoru se separó del mayor.

—Hikaru… hazme el amor —suspiró en el oído del aludido. El pelirrojo se estremeció, confundido por aquél pedido.

—¿Estás… actuando?

El menor acarició su entrepierna con suavidad y aquello le dijo que no. Por segunda vez Hikaru sintió la suavidad de aquellos labios golpear los suyos con deseo y placer. Su cabeza estuvo a punto de hacerle reaccionar y alejar a Kaoru, pero el sentir que aquellas manos expertas se deshacían de su camisa para recorrerlo con suavidad, lo hundió en unas ansias terribles por poseerlo. _Como aquella vez._

Kaoru lo recibió en su interior contra el suelo frío. Jadeando su nombre, amándolo sólo a él. Sabiendo que al final de aquella tarde Hikaru se arrepentiría y que él volvería a actuar para hacerle saber que no importaba.

—Hikaru… —gimió— ¡más, oh, Dios!

Hikaru volvería con Haruhi y él sólo los empujaría para que estuvieran juntos. Pero ahora Kaoru quería ser egoísta.

* * *

><p>NOTA: Necesitaba escribir un HikaruKaoru. Había escrito algo distinto, tenía más Tamaki/Kaoru y entonces al final decidí borrarlo. Comencé a escribir éste como un fic de comedia pero entonces ¡BAM! Salió el drama y dije "publico la versión graciosa en y esto en la página, con el lemon". Pero el lemon no me salió y hacer un final alternativo para no va a suceder. Así que así lo dejo. Está horrible pero tenía que escribirlo.


End file.
